psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Monographs
A monograph is a work of writing upon a single subject, usually by a single author. It is often a scholarly essay or learned treatise, and may be released in the manner of a book or journal article. It is by definition a single document that forms a complete text in itself. An author may therefore declare her or his own work to be a monograph by intent, or a reader or critic might define a given text as a monograph for the purpose of analysis. Normally the term is used for a work intended to be a complete and detailed exposition of a substantial subject at a level more advanced than that of a textbook. However, the leading textbooks in a field are usually written as a large monograph, in that they put forward original ideas, draw on original material, and are agenda setting. Some textbooks are of such a quality that their individual chapters read as monographs. Such textbooks are considered to be classics within their field. Likewise, many monographs are less than agenda-setting and some are of a weaker descriptive nature. Monographs form a component of the review of literature in science and engineering. Librarians consider a monograph to be a nonserial publication complete in one volume (book) or a finite number of volumes. Thus it differs from a serial publication such as a magazine, journal, or newspaper.Prytherch, Raymond John, Harrod's librarians' glossary and reference book : a directory of over 10,200 terms, organizations, projects and acronyms in the areas of information management, library science, publishing and archive management, 10th edn (Aldershot, Hants, England ; Burlington, VT: Ashgate, 2005), p. 462. Usage Taxonomy (systematic biology) In biological taxonomy a monograph is a comprehensive treatment of a taxon. Monographs typically revise all known species within a group, add any newly discovered species, and collect and synthesize available information on the ecological associations, geographic distributions, and morphological variations within the group. Example: Lent & Wygodzinsky, 1979, Revision of the Triatominae (Hemiptera, Reduviidae), and their significance as vectors of Chagas' disease. Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History v. 163, article 3, pp. 125-520.http://digitallibrary.amnh.org/dspace/handle/2246/1282 The first ever monograph of a plant taxon was Robert Morison's 1672 Plantarum Umbelliferarum Distributio Nova, a treatment of the Apiaceae. United States Food and Drug Administration regulation In the context of Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulation, monographs represent published standards by which the use of one or more substances is automatically authorized. For example, the following is an excerpt from the Federal Register: "The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is issuing a final rule in the form of a final monograph establishing conditions under which over-the-counter (OTC) sunscreen drug products are generally recognized as safe and effective and not misbranded as part of FDA's ongoing review of OTC drug products."Register: May 21, 1999 (Volume 64, Number 98)and Regulations 27666-27693From the Federal Register Online via GPO Access wais.access.gpo.govDOCID:fr21my99-6 Such usage has given rise to the use of the word monograph as a verb, as in "this substance has been monographed by the FDA". See also: pharmacopoeia. See also * Compendium * Compilation thesis * Documentation * Monographic series * Treatise References External links Category:Books by type Category:Book terminology Category:Academic publishing Category:Publishing terms